Jak and Daxter (Video Game Series, Cameron Version)
Jak and Daxter is a video game franchise created by Andy Gavin and Jason Rubin and owned by Sony Computer Entertainment. The series was developed by Naughty Dog with a number of installments being outsourced to Ready at Dawn and High Impact Games. Games Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Jak II Jak 3 Jak X: Combat Racing Daxter Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Jak 4: The Darkness Within Jak 5: The Full Moon Jak 6 Jak and Daxter: The Great Seas Jak and Daxter: Finale Jak and Daxter: The Secrets of Mar Anime Series Jak and Daxter Characters *Jak/Mar *Daxter *Keira *Samos *Gol *Maia *Kor *Baron Praxis *Erol/Cyber-Errol *Torn *Ashelin *Sig *Krew *Tess *Vin *The Kid *Onin *Pecker *Jinx *Mog *Grim *Damas *Kleiver *Seem *Count Vegar *Precursor One *Precursor Two *Precursor Three *G.T. Blitz *Rayn *Razer *Phoenix *Klout *Castaway/Tim *Duke Skyheed *Elaine *Don *Abby *Tami *Tobi *Quaz *Arrianna *Seler *Lukas *Lorrayne *Ava *Lauren *Summer *Jade *Lord Constance *Queen Evanora *Princess Cornelia *Venvock *Goblen *Savennah *Nami *Jessika *Denemog *Drew *Aiden *Xyler *Redlin *Kathy *Fitz *Bom-Bom *Anima *Tunz *Goddess Lenalia *Elder Honwol *Yunzo *Viktoria *The Great Tree *Zikun *Renner *Nikeria *Lensera *Kyle *Michael *Captain Kenins *Cornell Onponi *Daniel *Quasan Javert *Maria Javert *Benbo *Lenni *Deria *Karen/Celeste *Osuns *Fernando *Remongon *Pyro *Water *James *Megan/Melno *Madam Gloria *Colonel Velo *Selenia *Hannah *Bartender *The Pierre Brothers *Farmer Glutton *Lord Darknie/Lord Consworth *Tilly/Titanna *Jared *Nina and Tina *Mason *Audrey *Spindel *Riklen *The Chief *Natalie *Luna *The Mystery Man *The Shadowings *De DaVince *Queen Ninely *Princess Janssen *Lady Melania *Roberto *Prince Hamilton *Marrianne Voice Actors *Mike Erwin as Jak (2-X; 4-present) and Lukas *Josh Keaton as Jak (TLF) *Max Casella as Daxter *Anna Garduno as Keira (1-2) *Tara Strong as Keira (3-present) and Seem *Warren Burton as Samos *Dee Snider as Gol *Jennifer Hagood as Maia *Sherman Howard as Kor *Clancy Brown as Baron Praxis *David Herman as Erol/Cyber-Errol, Precursor Two, Precursor Three, Razer, Kyle, and Pierre Brother #2 *Cutter Mitchell as Torn (2-present) and Jinx *Gavin Hammon as Torn (SoM) *Susan Eisenberg as Ashelin (2-present) *Erin Yvette as Ashelin (SoM) *Britton A. Hill as Tess (2-present) *Cissy Jones as Tess *Phil LaMarr as Sig, Count Vegar, G.T. Blitz, and Pierre Brother #1 *William Minkin as Krew *Chris Cox as Pecker *Robert Benedict as Vin *Bumper Robinson as Damas *Brian Bloom as Kleiver and Klout *Richard McGongale as Precursor One *Jeannie Elias as Rayn *Robin Atkins Downes as Phoenix and Xyler *Ava Acres as Elaine (4-present) *Melissa Hutchinson as Elaine (SoM) *Kirk Thornton as Don *Mae Whitman as Abby *Wendee Lee as Tami *Steve Blum as Tobi *Keith Ferguson as Quaz *Jessica Straus as Arrianna *Crispin Freeman as Siler *Jen Taylor as Lorrayne *Mona Marshall as Ava (4) *Kate Higgins as Ava (TGS-present) *Lauren Tom as Lauren *Brina Palencia as Summer *Sarah Natochenny as Jade (5-6) *Zendaya as Jade (TGS-present) *Tony Daniels as Lord Constance *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Queen Evanora *Nicole Oliver as Princess Cornelia *Matt Olsen as Venvock *Maurice LaMarche as Goblen *Michelle Ruff as Savannah *Ashleigh Ball as Nami *Grey DeLisle as Jessica *Jeff Bennett as Denemog *Laura Bailey as Drew *Dee Bradley Baker as Redlin *James Marsden as Aiden *Jennifer Hale as Kathy *Patrick Warburton as Fitz *Dana Snyder as Bom-Bom *Cindy Robinson as Anima *John DiMaggio as Tunz *Sarah Gadon as Goddess Lenalia *Jeff Kramer as Elder Honwol *Cam Clarke as Yunzo *Pamela Adlon as Viktoria *Jess Harnell as The Great Tree *Frank Welker as Zikun *Zach Callison as Renner *Sherry Alberoni as Nikeria *Charlie Adler as Lensera *Scott Menville as Michael *Ben Burtt as Captain Kenins *S. Scott Bullock as Cornell Onponi *Matthew Mercer as Daniel *Jim Cummings as Quasan Javert *Erin Fitzgerald as Maria *Dwayne Hill as Benbo *Hank Azaria as Lenni and Fernando *Emilie-Claire Barlow as Deria *Janice Kawaye as Karen/Celeste *Kelsey Grammer as Osuns *Sean Schemmel as Remongon *Troy Baker as Pyro *Kath Soucie as Water *Nolan North as James *Carrie Keranen as Megan/Melno *Cristina Vee as Madam Gloria *Mike Pollock as Colonel Velo *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Selenia *Christine Marie Cabanos as Hannah *Travis Willingham as Bartender *Billy West as Farmer Glutton *Joey D'Auria as Lord Darknie/Lord Consworth *Alexis Tipton as Tilly/Titanna *Rahart Adams as Jared *Monica Rial as Nina *Cherami Leigh as Tina *Greg Cipes as Mason *Ashly Burch as Audrey *Todd Haberkorn as Spindel *Bryce Papenbrook as Riklen *Norman Altman as The Chief *Erica Mendez as Natalie *TBA as Luna *Dave Fennoy as The Mystery Man *TBA as The Shadowings *TBA as De DaVince *TBA as Queen Ninely *Erika Harlacher as Princess Janssen *Bryn Apprill as Lady Melania *Rami Malik as Roberto *JK Simmons as Prince Hamilton *Kari Wahlgren as Marrianne Category:Jak & Daxter